Secret Agent Diaries
by LeFweak
Summary: Perry's agent days are getting harder. He must complete his missions while avoiding revealing his identity to Phineas' friends, Baljeet being Carl's replacement and Buford being Doofenshmirtz's assistant. Soon, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get caught in the mix. Can Agent P deal with the escalating difficulty of his missions or will he quit? Don't know the genre tbh D:


"And here's our replacement for Carl!" Mr. Monogram motioned for a young boy to go into the screen. Carl had enough extra credit to graduate from doing loads of tasks, so he decided it was time to go, despite himself being attached to his job with Mr. Monogram and all the animal agents. The boy who came into the screen was… Baljeet!? Perry stared wide-eyed at the young boy, and Baljeet just stared back.

"A platypus?" Baljeet exclaimed. "They don't do much you know. Oh well, as long as I get my extra credit for college this way…" Mr. Monogram just laughed.

"Don't underestimate Agent P; he kicks bad-guy butt on a daily basis. Anyway, Agent P, this is… Uhh…" Mr. Monogram looked a small paper and said, "Bal… Baljeet?" Perry still stared wide-eyed at the screen, not blinking from the second he saw Baljeet.

"Agent P, you ok?" Perry shook himself, smiled nervously and waved awkwardly to Baljeet. Baljeet smiled and waved back. Perry just blinked. He never thought that Baljeet wouldn't recognize him. For a boy genius, he was sure oblivious. Monogram continued, "He'll be with us for a while, like Carl. Anyway, your mission for today is…" Perry just ran off before Mr. Monogram said anything. Of course, Doofenshmirtz would be up to something, like always.

"Mr. Monogram, what can I do to assist you from here on out?" Baljeet asked.

"Why don't they ever make it someone who at least looks muscular…" Monogram mumbled under his breath.

* * *

_Meanwhile_:

"Welcome to my evil lair!" Doofenshmirtz cackled. "Well, you've already been here before so I guess there's no need for the introduction, right? By the way, why did you come back to me, Byoof?"

"Personal reasons. Now shut up and tell me what to do." Buford, once again, joined Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Conveniently, he bumped into Doofenshmirtz while taking a stroll and bullied Doofenshirtz to become his "guardian" bully again.

"Ok. Since I expect Perry the platypus' arrival very soon, scout the area." Buford did as he was told and walk around the lair to find any signs of an intrusion.

* * *

"Hey Ferb, there's nothing to do today. What do you think we should do?" Phineas asked. Ferb merely shrugged and Phineas sighed sadly. "This is the first time we're not motivated to do anything today…" Phineas stopped and pondered the possibilities. Ferb stood up and walked out of the backyard and Phineas followed suit.

"Perry the Platypus! How did you get in here? Byoof! Where are you?" Perry eased his fighting stance to look at the sleeping Buford with Doofenshmirtz.

"Ehh, oh well. I'll just zap him with my Do Something-inator!" Doofenshmirtz powered the machine and aimed it at Buford. Perry, attempting to destroy the machine, launched himself at Doofenshirtz, who was conveniently next to the self destruct button. While Doofenshmirtz was laughing maniacally, Perry tried to kick the self destruct button. However, Doofenshirtz blocked the kicks with his hands while saying "Hey! What are you doing?" Unfortunately, Perry couldn't destroy the machine in time and Buford was hit with a purple ray from the -inator. As he was "transforming", his features were changed. He no longer looked chunky, he had more muscle on him, and he got taller. The "do something-inator" was like a "jock-inator" for Buford. After the "transformation", Buford's muscular build complemented his "I'm-going-to-tackle-you" face, which matched his tackling run. Perry, surprised, jumped at the last second, destroying the -inator with Buford's brutish power. Using the smoke from the -inator to make his escape, Perry jumped out of the balcony and jet packed out of there. Doofenshmirtz coughed then yelled "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" while Buford said "Platypus' don't do much you know."

* * *

"The OWCA…" Phineas said while Ferb just walked on into the vicinity. However, the instantly became surrounded by animals in Sherlock Holmes' hats, each animal growling menacingly.

"Umm, Ferb?" Phineas asked concerned and scared at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella and the Fireside Girls were having a meeting when, suddenly, Isabella shouted, "My Phineas senses are tingling! Fireside girls, come on! We've got to save Phineas!" All the girls followed Isabella, who put a "To the Rescue" patch on her sash.

* * *

Agent P's watch was ringing Perry's theme song and Perry answered it. It was Major Monogram who urgently stated, "Agent P, we have some trespassers and we need your help to protect the OWCA from being discovered by the public. Hurry, Agent P!" Agent P chattered into the watch before he jet packed to the OWCA.

* * *

To Be continued...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this :) It's only my 2nd story and yeah... I feel as if I could do a lot better but I have school. Anyways, any type of criticism will be appreciated (depending on the gravity of the criticism...)


End file.
